


Holiday Sleepovers and Birthday Surprises

by CrypticCrowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCrowns/pseuds/CrypticCrowns
Summary: Towards the end of the year, the four Seijoh third years devise a plan. They are going to have a sleepover and it is going to be the best sleepover the world has ever seen.





	1. Holiday Sleepovers

Towards the end of the year, the four Seijoh third years devise a plan. They are going to have a sleepover and it is going to be the best fucking sleepover the world has ever seen. After all, the four of them were all parting ways to go to different universities, so why not have one night that’s better than any they’ve ever had before? Better than that night Makki laughed so hard he blew soda out of his nose! Better than that night that Hajime, unwillingly, agreed to break into a pool with the other three? Better than that night that all four of them took a train to Tokyo for a release of some manga Mattsun wanted, which caused them to miss their train home, which led them to getting a taxi home where Makki bonded a little too well with the driver and Mattsun passed out in the backseat.

All that stuff about making one last amazing night, led to Hajime now walking with Tooru to Mattsun’s, both in equally embarrassing costumes. Hajime was dressed as a power ranger, the red one to be exact. While Tooru was dressed as a vampire, which was a thousand times less embarrassing than what Hajime chose to wear. “I swear to god, I absolutely hate the idea of doing Halloween” Hajime mumbles as he pulls on the collar of his suit, uncomfortable with so many cars passing by with people who may or may not be watching him and Tooru walk to Mattsun’s while looking like complete idiots. “I recall you saying you like the idea of celebrating a whole year of holidays in one night” Tooru bumps Hajime as he walks, a bag slung over his shoulder with his clothes and one bag in his hand that had six individually wrapped gifts in it. “I think I said that this would be a bad idea and we’d not make it through every holiday” Hajime grumbles as he raises his hand to block his face as more cars pass by. “You don’t look that bad, stop trying to hide!” Tooru laughs, batting at Hajime’s hand as they walk. “I’m more embarrassed about being seen with you than I am about being seen in this costume” Hajime lies before Tooru gives him a hard shove. “Don’t be so rude!” Tooru huffs as Hajime hobbles back onto the sidewalk, shoving Tooru in return. “Don’t shove me into the street, asshole! I could die!” Hajime gripes as Tooru straightens his vampire cape out. “I wouldn’t let you die, sheesh, have more faith in me” Tooru insists as they walk, finally arriving at Mattsun’s house and knocking. “Hey Iwaizumi, Oikawa!” Makki greets as he answers the door, decked out in an expensive looking Princess Peach costume. “Hey Hanamaki” Hajime greets with a nod, brushing past the taller man to go inside the house. Tooru starts to follow before Makki blocks his path. “Hey Oikawa” Makki greets Tooru directly now, leaning against the door frame so the setter can’t pass. “Hey Makki, can I come in?” Tooru asks, glancing back into the house. “I don’t know, can you?” Makki grins at him, the smile only spreading wider as Tooru’s face scrunches up. “Excuse me? Of course I can!” Tooru huffs, trying to brush past Makki who glances over his shoulder. “Hey, Issei, can Hanger Tooru come in? He doesn’t have his teeth in” Makki calls back towards the kitchen. Mattsun’s head peeks out from the kitchen a second later, apron on covering his costume. “No teeth, no access” Mattsun shrugs, disappearing back into the kitchen a second later. “No teeth? What are you even talking about?” Tooru asks, reaching to touch his teeth, confused beyond belief before Makki raises his pointer fingers to point them downwards, knuckles pressed against his top lip. “What..? Oh! My fangs? They give me a lisp, I don’t like them” Tooru shrugs.

“No teeth, no access” Hajime calls from inside, causing Tooru to groan. “Not you too! You’re all unbelievable, fine, fine” Tooru pouts as he digs through his bag to pull out a pair of white fangs, pushing them in his mouth and looking at Makki expectantly. “You look like the real thing! So scary! Get on in here, champ” Makki laughs, stepping aside for Tooru to walk in, pushing the fake fangs out after he’s in. “Welcome to the party, Oikawa!” Mattsun calls, emerging from the kitchen, apron off now, showing he was in a Mario costume. “Iwaizumi’s at the snacks, as you can see. Set your presents down under the tree, we’ll get to that after we decorate some Halloween cookies, which are almost done now. I’m making eggs for Easter and then we’ll be set” Mattsun claps his hands together. Makki nods “We’ll order pizza after we finish everything, we have Just Dance™ set up and movies picked out but we can watch pretty much anything” He tells Tooru and Hajime who nod. Tooru takes out the three presents in his bag, nine already under the unlit tree.

Soon, the Halloween cookies are finished and Mattsun pulls them out, letting them cool before the four of them decorate the sugar cookies. Tooru makes a ghost, Hajime makes a vampire, which Makki and Mattsun laugh at him for. Makki makes a pumpkin because he’s basic and Mattsun makes the Grinch. In the end, they announce Hajime the winner, for creativity and gayness, although Tooru insists no one specified it was a competition, and he would have tried much harder if he knew they were competing to make the best cookie.

After their makeshift Halloween, the four of them change into some onesies to get into the Christmas feeling. Mattsun is the first one to reveal his onesie, which just happens to be a red panda. “Fabulous, best onesie!” Makki claps loudly with an utmost serious look at his friends onesie. Mattsun takes a gracious bow, snickering “Show us what you’ve got, Hiro!” He nudges him towards the bathroom door, the four of them waiting a minute before Makki comes out in a pikachu onesie, turning around and bending over to jokingly show off his ass. Tooru covers his mouth as he lets out a playful shout “My virgin eyes!”. Mattsun falls back on the couch for show “I’ve just died and gone to Takahiro heaven” He jokes. Hajime laughs at all of them “give us a show, Makki!” He snickers. Makki takes advantage of that and does a little jig around the room before he waves his hands “I can’t do this to pikachu, he’s my homeboy” Makki laughs. Next up is Hajime who comes out in a dinosaur onesie, doing a spin for his friends to see. “Oh my god, you have a tail!” Tooru covers his mouth as he laughs. Mattsun laughs loudly with Makki “Wow, daddy material”. Tooru emerges from the bathroom as the last one, wearing a chicken onesie. “Wow, furry” Makki says immediately to which Mattsun nods, shaking his head in disgust “I can’t believe we’re friends with a furry”. Hajime pulls a disgusted face and nods “Disgusting”

“You’re all dressed as animals!” Tooru waves his arms at all of them, shaking his head in disbelief. “Hey, don’t pull us into your kink” Hajime raises his hand, face starting to crack with a grin. “You’re all unbelievable” Tooru shakes his head, laughing as he finds a seat in the living room, presents already laid out for all of them. Makki ends up with a really nice key chain of a cream puff, handmade by Mattsun, a thick book of jokes from Hajime, and a book about arm wrestling from Tooru. Mattsun receives a book about foods around the world from Hajime, a pair of heelys, and a big set of copics from Makki. Tooru receives a supposedly limited edition King Kong vs. Godzilla shirt from Makki that Hajime won’t stop looking at, the complete collection of Alien movies from Mattsun, and a custom made shirt saying ‘I like this more than you’ with a picture of milk bread in the middle from Hajime. Last but not least, Hajime receives all of the Godzilla movies from Mattsun, a book about bugs from Makki, and a limited edition Godzilla stuffed animal whose paw just happens to be signed by the movies director. 

After the four say their thanks to each other for their gifts, Mattsun set out boiled eggs and some cups of food coloring and water. “Alright, let's all change and then get Easter started!” Makki tells them all, getting changed after all the other guys get changed into actual pajamas this time. The four group backup in the kitchen once they’re done, each picking out an egg to design. Makki drops his egg into the cup with green food coloring and stands beside Mattsun to help him work on his, the two of them talking quietly together. “They’re planning something” Tooru mumbles as he tries to die his egg two colors while trying to not get any dye on his fingers. Hajime shrugs “So? Don’t ruin Easter” Hajime tells him as he focuses on making his egg as cool as possible. Tooru mimics him quietly as he works on his own egg. After a few minutes, Mattsun lifts his egg out of one of the cups, suppressing laughter as Makki bursts out with his own laughter. “Give it to him! Go, go” Makki wheezes, waving his hand towards Hajime who looks up in question as Mattsun comes over, holding out an egg covered in white dicks. “I made this for you” Mattsun gets out around laughter before Hajime hits the back of his head “Go think about what you did” Hajime says sternly, causing both Mattsun and Makki to laugh louder. “Mom’s mad!” Makki shouts, doubling over with laughter as Hajime rolls his eyes at them, letting them have their fun. 

Their Easter comes and goes, leaving the four of them, an hour and a half later, in the living room with two empty boxes of pizza. “I’m firing Just Dance up” Mattsun announces, getting up as Makki groans. “Put something good on to play, something we might actually win at” Makki mumbles. “What do you mean?” Tooru asks, stretching his legs out towards the coffee table that Mattsun starts to move. “Issei is a Just Dance god, he’s unbeatable” Makki explains. “I just don’t suck like you” Mattsun jokes with a smirk as he sets the TV up for the game, getting two controllers. “Who’s going to play me?” Mattsun asks, looking around at Makki who shakes his head, then to Tooru who debates it before shaking his head. “I’ll give it a shot” Hajime announces, getting up and grabbing the spare controller from the tallers hand. “Nice knowing you” Makki laughs from the couch, sitting up to watch. Tooru laughs and nods “Good luck!”

Turns out, Matsukawa Issei is the god of Just Dance, and once he has started on his ruthless path to victory, he doesn’t stop. After thirty minutes of trying, Hajime is done, shaking his head as he flops down onto the couch “I can’t do that, he’s memorized the game” Hajime pants, grabbing the water bottle Tooru offers to him, taking a sip. “I told you, he doesn’t stop” Makki mumbles, eyes not pulling away from the screen of his DS, which he got while Hajime tried to win. “Why don’t we play Mario kart or something?” Tooru asks. “Nah, can’t break my combo” Mattsun tells him as he focuses on dancing, popping and locking like mad. Makki groans “Let it go! Don’t do this all night, please” He begs like a man who has gone through this on multiple occasions. “Iwaizumi, unplug the TV, just do it, end my suffering, please” Makki begs desperate to end the reign of Just Dance tyrant Matsukawa Issei. Hajime nods surely and stands up like a man on a mission, crouching down beside the TV and just straight up unplugging it. Mattsun exclaims as the screen goes dark. “What the hell! Come on, Iwa, no fair” he whines. “All is fair in love and war!” Tooru shouts from the couch, Hajime nodding along “I have to say I agree with what Tooru said”.

A few hours later, the four of them are in Mattsun’s room, Mattsun in his own bed while the other three are on the ground, all settled down for bed. Although, Tooru laid under his blankets, holding his phone above his head as he scrolls through it, reluctant to go to bed just yet until his phone slips from his hand, crashing down on his face. “What was that?” Mattsun asks quickly into the dark, sitting straight up in his bed. “Demon, we’re going to die” Makki replies, sitting up as well as Hajime pulls back the covers to Tooru’s makeshift bed. “Tooru’s playing on his phone” Hajime reveals, sighing. “Hey, what the hell man, don’t scare us like that” Mattsun tells him, laying back down. Makki shakes his head as he gets up “Not cool, man, trying to scare us” he chides as he pulls back the covers to Mattsun’s bed, climbing in. “You could have really freaked us out” Mattsun agrees, shaking his head. “I think my nose is bleeding. Did I break my glasses?” Tooru asks as he sits up, wincing as he touches his nose, flinching as Hajime scoots over to him. “You’re so dumb, let me see” Hajime mumbles, reaching blindly in the dark to take off Tooru’s glasses, grabbing his own phone and shining the light on it to check for cracks. “Your dork glasses are fine” Hajime tells him, setting them down before he grabs a Kleenex. “Wipe your nose, just in case you are bleeding, then put your phone away and go to bed” Hajime tells him, moving back to his own makeshift bed and settling back down as Tooru nods. “Thanks, Hajime” Tooru murmurs after hes wiped his nose and laid back down, phone set aside to charge now. “Yeah yeah… go to bed” Hajime mumbles back.

The next morning, Mattsun is found playing Just Dance again. The only thing that gets him to stop is blueberry pancakes made by Hajime. All in all, the four of them had an amazingly unforgettable time together.


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is oblivious to surprises and Hajime is the best boyfriend.

Sometime in the morning of July twentieth, two young men sat in front of their phones, one phone propped against a water bottle, the other in a hand.

“Why don’t you turn your camera on, Hajime? This is boring!” Tooru huffs as he flips over on his couch, raising his phone high above his head now, blank screen reflecting his image back to himself before a chuckle sounds from the phone. “You’re going to drop your phone on your face and I’m going to laugh so hard when you get a nose bleed” Hajime snickers as he scribbles something down on the paper in front of himself, glancing at his phone to catch Tooru rolling his eyes. “Do you remember the sleepover we had with Makki and Mattsun before we left for university? You were lying just like that and dropped your phone on your face and bruised your nose” Hajime points his pencil at the screen like Tooru could see him. “Why do you remember like every embarrassing thing that happens? You’re so gross!” Tooru laughs as he smiles at his phone, knowing Hajime was smiling back at him. “It’s for blackmail, comes in handy, you should try it, try not forgetting things sometimes” Hajime mocks teasingly as he goes back to scrawling down problems as Tooru quietly mocks his words. 

“Turn your camera on for real, Mr. grouchy, I want to see your face!” Tooru pouts up at the screen, trying to give his best puppy dog face. “Hm.. why should I?” Hajime questions, eyebrows raising as he waits to hear what Tooru decides to reply with. “It’s my birthday! Turn your camera on!” Tooru glares at the screen as Hajime rolls his eyes, image flickering to life after a moment, showing off Hajime. “Better now, princess?” Hajime teases, watching Tooru turn red at the pet name, even if it was used to mock him. “What are you doing today anyways for this big day? Going out with your roommate for a night of bar hopping?” Hajime asks, tapping the end of his pencil on the table he was sat as he waits for Tooru to pipe up. “No, he went home for summer vacation or something like that. Said, ‘Oi, Tooru-kun, I’m going home. Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone’ so I went ‘ew gross Hiroshi-kun, I have a boyfriend, I don’t even miss you when you go to class. Just leave already’ and yeah, that was it” 

“Okay, so he went home?” Hajime asks, expression bemused as he watches Tooru nod quickly. “Mhm! That’s what I said, he’s gone home. Why?” Tooru asks, eyes lighting up at the thought that maybe Hajime could be coming to visit. “Just wondering about your plans” Hajime shrugs simply, looking back down at his work. “What class is this for?” Tooru asks, laying on his stomach again to stretch out. “Astrology, nothing you’d be good at” Hajime shrugs before Tooru’s mouth falls open “Excuse me?! Astrology is my shit! What are you doing?” Tooru asks, watching as Hajime shakes his head. “Nah, it’s my other boyfriend that knows space, not you” Hajime jokes before Tooru sighs loudly “Shut up, you barely scored me, now tell me what you’re stuck on so I can help you!”

Another hour passes before Hajime finishes his work, taking more time with Tooru talking his ear off the entire time.

“I’m going to grab some lunch and then head to my dorm, are you staying inside all day?” Hajime asks as he packs up his bag, standing with his phone in hand, resituating his earbuds so he can still hear. “Probably, I was thinking of watching some shows before making something and just having a me day” Tooru shrugs as he sits up on his couch now, stretching out again. “Don’t burn your dorm down when making yourself room, neither you or your parents will pay for the damages” Hajime mumbles as he leaves the library. “Aw, you wouldn’t pay for this for me?” Tooru asks jokingly, grinning when Hajime gives him an exasperated look. “Ask me that again when we’re married and don’t have bills to pay” The shorter of the two quips as he walks through crowds at the campus. “Oh my god, are you proposing?!” Tooru covers his mouth, tears easily pooling in his eyes. “Cool it, princess, that’ll happen when Godzilla die” Hajime rolls his eyes. “Hajime, Godzilla isn’t even-”

“Okay you know what, you’re not even real. How does that feel? Don’t tell Godzilla that he isn’t real” Hajime gripes, sighing when Tooru bursts out laughing. “Did you just call yourself Godzilla? Oh my god babe.. Babe, oh my god!” Tooru’s shoulders shake with his giggles, shaking his head as Hajime groans. “Why do I even talk to you? I only end up suffering…” Hajime trails off with a loud sigh, rubbing his temples before he falls silent when someone gives him a worried look. “You talk to me because you looove me and because we’re frieeends, and because we’re daaaating!” Tooru drags some words out, beaming. “All of those things can be changed in an instant” Hajime mumbles, glancing back at his phone to make sure what he said didn’t sting Tooru. “Excuse you! I am the best you’re ever going to get! You can’t second guess us!” Tooru practically shouts, frowning when Hajime cringes “Sorry, I was a little too loud, you okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay, cocky bastard.. And I don’t second guess us. I’m confident in our relationship” Hajime shrugs, looking away so he doesn’t have to see Tooru’s face melt into one of complete bliss. “Are you only saying that because it’s my birthday?” Tooru asks, voice hopeful and soft as he smiles. “I’m saying it because that’s how I feel. You know that too, you just want to hear me say it” Hajime grins as Tooru laughs and nods “I can’t help it! I love hearing you say you love us as a couple!” The couple laughs together, complimenting each other perfectly.

After a while, Hajime arrives back at his own dorm, removing his shoes as he moves farther into the house. “I’m going to go take a shower probably, we can call later if you don’t fall asleep” Hajime grins as he unplugs his earbuds since he can listen to Tooru freely now with no one else interfering now. “Aw, won’t you shower with me on the phone? I miss you! And your body” Tooru adds slyly with a wink, smirking. “I’m not risking the life of my phone just so you can get off, perv” Hajime shoots him a look as Tooru sighs loudly “It was worth a shot at least” He snickers as Hajime shakes his head “I turn you down every time, I don’t know why you still try.. But anyways, I have to shower, I’ll talk to you later, okay? I love you” Hajime tells him, voice full of sincerity. “I love you too!” Tooru pipes before the call ends and Tooru falls back on the couch with a smile, gripping his phone to his chest before he brings it up to look at his lock screen. A picture of him and Hajime stare back at him, the two smiling together like they were having the times of their lives. It was taken at a carnival last summer by Mattsun while Hajime and Tooru shared a private joke. It had taken forever to get Mattsun to hand it over since he wanted to use it for blackmail, but finally, Mattsun gave it to Tooru, of course Tooru had to compensate by giving Mattsun a picture of Hajime sleeping, but it was worth the sacrifice. 

A few hours later, after multiple episodes of some dramas, Tooru gets up. ‘I’m going to grab some snacks, do you want to Skype once I get home from the store?’ he texts Hajime, not getting a reply until he’s already walking down the street towards the convenience store located a few blocks away from the campus. ‘Of course, how long do you plan to be at the store for?’ Hajime’s reply reads. ‘I have to pick a snack and then buy it, so maybe thirty minutes?’ Tooru replies back as he walks, glancing at the dimming sky as he walks. ‘You should get yourself something better than what the store near your dorm has. Go to that store farther in town’ Hajime texts Tooru, looking up as the train he’s on slows down. It’s not his stop, not yet. He needs to make time. ‘What? But that’ll take at least an hour! Maybe even longer!’ Tooru’s response is almost immediate as he slows down in front of the store he had planned to go to. ‘It’s your birthday, treat yourself to something nice’ Comes Hajime’s reply, leg bouncing with nerves. ‘I guess you’re right.. Wish me luck as I make this loooong walk to treat myself’ Tooru texts back as he picks back up walking, smiling at his phone. ‘You can do it’ Hajime’s response is simple and straight to the point as he lets out a thankful sigh that his boyfriend is so easily motivated sometimes. 

Tooru makes it to the other store after a while, musing through the aisles as he debates on what he should purchase. After a while he chooses a bottle of strawberry ramune and four different flavorings of daifuku. On his way to the counter though, he halts at the sodas again and grabs a second bottle before he goes to buy his items, having some urge to purchase two sodas instead of one. The walk back to Tooru’s dorm takes longer as Tooru takes his time, looking into windows of stores he passes until he finally gets to his dorm and digs through his pockets for his keys, sliding them into the lock and turning them until a click sounds and he tries pushing the door open for it to not budge. “What..? Didn’t I.. lock this?” Tooru mumbles to himself quietly as he twists his keys in the other direction and pushes his door open.

Nothing is out of place. Tooru’s laptop still lays open on the coffee table, his gym bag is still lying by the door, half open from where Tooru opened it to find his pants this morning, nothing is out of place, but for some reason that sets Tooru off enough to the point where he pulls his phone out to call Hajime, setting his bag of groceries down as quietly as he possibly can as he waits for Hajime to pick up. Slowly, the, regrettably familiar, Star Wars™ theme song starts playing followed by a “Shit” 

“Wait.. what the.. Why is.. Hajime?” Tooru asks, everything slowly starting to piece itself together in his head as Hajime emerges from the hallway closet. “Surprise!” Hajime gives a hopeful smile. Tooru takes ten seconds before he reacts, running full speed at Hajime to jump on him, knocking him over and being brought down with him since Hajime grabbed onto him. “I can’t believe you’re here! When did you get here? Why didn’t you say anything?” Tooru asks as he sits on Hajime’s stomach, rushing words out with his excitement. “I wanted it to be a surprise!” Hajime tells him, grin playing on his lips as Tooru covers his face. “A surprise!” Tooru echoes, voice filled with pure happiness. “I have absolutely the best boyfriend in the world, I had no idea you had this planned! Is it just you? How long are you staying? Did you bring clothes? What about class?” Tooru starts to ramble as Hajime sits up, letting Tooru stay on his lap. “Yes. I’m staying until Wednesday. My bag is in your room. I did all my class work for the days I’m going to miss. Relax for a second, babe. Take a breath” Hajime laughs as Tooru nods, taking a deep breath before he smiles wide, grabbing Hajime’s cheeks to plant a gigantic kiss on his lips. 

“What did you get at the store?” Hajime asks as Tooru wraps his arms around Hajime’s middle, cheek pressing against Hajime’s shoulder, comfortably koalaing onto his boyfriend. “Some daifuku and ramune” Tooru mumbles into Hajime’s shoulder, refusing to pull himself from his short boyfriend. “Did you get enough for two people?” Hajime asks as he finally, finally!, wraps his arms around Tooru to hold onto him as well. “Of course!” Tooru nods, sitting up to smile. “You always eat enough for two people. It’s like you’re pregnant” Hajime jokes, smiling when Tooru glares at him “I eat more to make me grow taller, you should try it sometime!” Tooru sticks his tongue out to tease before Hajime bats him upside the head “Watch it, I’ll go back to Miyagi, I don’t care!” Hajime gripes, voice stern before Tooru gives him a gentle shove. “Don’t lie like that! Hey, come on, we can share the snacks I bought and watch a movie!” Tooru smiles as he stands, hands reaching down to pull Hajime up, and for just a second, this reminds Hajime of high school. Of stretching before a game, or after one. Of simpler times when they were just friends. Hajime wouldn’t trade the moment he’s in now, for anything in the world. He’d never go back to then, maybe to tell Tooru he loved him sooner, but besides that, he’d never go back.

“Alright, yeah yeah, I bought your shirt back, so while we’re at it we can change into pajamas” Hajime stands with Tooru’s help, continuing to hold his hand as he tugs him down the hall. “Our shirt, we both own it” Tooru corrects as he follows Hajime to his room, bee-lining to Hajime’s bag, digging through it before he finds a beige shirt, pulling it out and holding it close to his chest for a moment before Tooru smiles and unfolds it to show off the Godzilla on the front. “I missed this..” Tooru murmurs as he pulls off his own shirt to pull the new one on, smiling as he turns to look at Hajime, finding the other already looking at him. “I figured you did, that’s why I brought it back for you. I can take it back when we visit each other in a month or two” Hajime smiles softly before shooing him “Go take your contacts out and then meet me in the living room” 

A minute later, Tooru’s plopping down beside Hajime on the couch, glasses on his face now. “I figured I could have you taste each daifuku and try and guess what flavor it is?” Tooru asks hopefully, smiling as he sits facing Hajime who thinks the idea over for a minute before nodding “We can do that, it sounds like fun” Hajime agrees, grinning when Tooru breaks out in a smile, grabbing the bag of groceries Hajime brought to the couch. “Okay, so, here, take a ramune, in case you don’t like the taste of daifuku” Tooru grabs out one bottle of the soda, taking the plastic off before he presses his palm to the top, shoving the glass marble down inside the soda bottle, glancing up as Hajime does the same with ease. “Now, close your eyes!” Tooru smiles, waiting for Hajime to do so before he leans forward and pecks his lips, laughing when Hajime’s eyebrows raise with surprise, eyes flickering open “That was a good surprise” Hajime tells him with a laugh, eyes closing again as Tooru digs through the bag to pull out a little ball of matcha daifuku. “Open up!” Tooru smiles as Hajime opens his mouth, letting Tooru bring him a bite. 

“Uh.. it’s got cream.. Matcha cream? Right? And uh.. Matcha powder on top, but you bought this from a convenience store so it’s just green tea powder..” Hajime says after hes chewed his bite thoroughly. “I’m a college student and authentic matcha powder is expensive, don’t be rude. Now guess!” Tooru nudges Hajime as he eats the other half of the daifuku. “It’s matcha daifuku, obviously, hand me my drink so I can clear my palette please” Hajime reaches blindly for his soda which Tooru hands over as he laughs. “Palette, really? Don’t go acting all rich now either, Hajime” Tooru says as he opens another container to pull out another daifuku, this one being a yuzu daifuku. “Here comes another! Small bite this time, this is a little different” Tooru warns as Hajime sets down his glass and opens his mouth again, taking a smaller bite, face immediately scrunching up at the sweet but tart taste. “That’s yuzu, oh my god, that’s yuzu” Hajime swallows the bite quickly, face scrunched up in disgust. “I hate sour stuff, Tooru” He mumbles as he grabs his soda to take a longer sip this time as Tooru once again finishes the daifuku, laughing.

“I warned you to take a small bite, didn’t I?” Tooru snickers, meeting Hajime half way when he sees the other leaning in for a kiss. “Yes, you did. You could have said it’d be sour though” Hajime insists before he shakes himself out a little. “Alright, give me another one” Hajime tells him as he closes his eyes again, waiting for Tooru to bring a new one to his lips. “This one.. Tastes really earthy?” Hajime mumbles as he chews, eyebrows furrowed. “Not dirt, it doesn’t taste like dirt I guess, but it’s got an earthy flavor to it” Hajime thinks before he shakes his head. “I don’t know this one” he admits defeat. “Yomogi. It tastes like the earth because it’s grassy” Tooru informs as he pops the other half into his mouth, nose scrunching up. “Yuck.. sorry you had to eat that, babe” He mumbles as he drinks to wash the taste down as Hajime settles for the last one. “I’m almost glad you can’t see this one, it looks like Mattsun’s instant coffee, the one that tastes horrible but he demanded to have all last year” Tooru laughs softly as he feeds Hajime a bite, who laughs with him, coughing a little from the powder on top of the daifuku. “Don’t make me laugh, I’ll choke” Hajime laughs more as Tooru bursts out laughing, ending up blowing some of powder onto Hajime, which just makes Tooru laugh harder, which in the end, makes Hajime laugh harder with him.

“Sorry, sorry” Tooru wipes off the powder as Hajime laughs. “It’s okay, really. Oh, and it’s kinako daifuku, the powder gives it away” Hajime tells him before he gives Tooru a gentle kiss, smiling at him. “Thanks for sharing your food, but we should get some actual dinner and then settle back here for movie marathons” Hajime tells him, watching Tooru nod in agreement. “We can grab some burgers from town real quick. There’s this place a block or two from here” Tooru tells him as he stands up and goes to get his shoes back on. “I think you’ve told me about it before” Hajime tells him as he gets up with him, grinning as they walk out together. 

The two walk to town together and then return to Tooru’s dorm pretty quickly, eager to settle down together and just spend time with one another. They end up putting Netflix on and eating while watching a few episodes of something before the finish their food and Tooru stretches out over the couch, letting Hajime lay back against his chest casually for a good cuddle as they watch shows. After a few hours, they get up to get drinks, this time when they return to the couch, Tooru lays his head in Hajime’s lap, falling asleep after a while, which leads to Hajime carrying Tooru to bed, pulling the covers back to help his boyfriend into bed before he takes his glasses off before Hajime slides in beside him, wrapping his arms around Tooru’s waist to cuddle him from behind as they fall asleep together, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a secret santa gift for my friend! I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
